beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Pegasus 145SF
Pegasus 145SF is a Balance-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Vol. 1 Secret Aries. Face: Pegasus The Face depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology Pegasus, was a white, winged, divine horse that was turned into a constellation by the Greek god, Zeus. The design features Pegasus' face with what appears to be an "P" and "S" next to it. They are orange in color whilst on a blue Face. Metal Wheel: Pegasus *'Weight:' 36 grams Pegasis consists of a three-winged design, much like it's HWS remake, Cyber. These three wings, appear to resemble the wings of a Pegasus and have a gap in between each wing. The wings are a silver in color. The wings are connected by these flat red protrusions that slightly curve. At it's release, Pegasus was a very strong Wheel, with great Smash Attack and Force Smash power and being used in many Attack-Type customizations. It was however soon outclassed by Wheels like Beat, Hades, Variares, and Cosmic (Hasbro version). Despite this, Pegasus still has a place in the current metagame, and is a decent Wheel nevertheless. As a matter of fact Pegasus has great force smash potential in a combo like Pegasus 145RF or R2F. It was first used on Pegasis 105F Customizations *'MF Pegasus 145RF/R2F (Attack)' *'Pegasus GB145HF (Attack)' Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 145 *'Weight: '''1.5 grams 145, along with its variants (WD145, DF145, etc.), was once the highest Track available, until the 230 Track was released with Flame Byxis. It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity. 145, as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because Stamina Types are not traditionally designed to be used against Attack Types. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 ' Bottom: SF (Semi Flat) *'Weight: '''1 gram SF is wider than Sharp but not as wide as any Flat Bottom. It produces a movement pattern that, while it is aggressive, is much slower than any Flat Bottom. The increased friction with the stadium floor due to the wider tip both increases its Defense and Stamina in comparison to a bottom similar to S or ES. However, it is in absolutely no competition with bottoms similar to WD for Stamina or RS for Defense. Semi-Flat is meant to be used in Balance type Beyblades, as it combines aspects of Attack, Defense and Stamina. Bull 125SF is the first bey to use this bottom. '''Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2' Gallery Random Booster 1.jpg|Random Booster Vol.1 Trivia * Pegasus and Sagittario 145SF have the same 145SF combo while being in the same Random Booster. This could be a reference to Gingka and Kenta being the first characters shown in the Metal Fusion anime. Category:Balance Types Category:Metal System Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades